Love Really IS Blind
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Set in episode 71, when Kaoru and Kenshin are talking about his temporary blindness... how i think the scene should have gone. total fluff


**Love Really IS Blind**

_A KenshinxKaoru Fic_

Kenshin opened his now blind eyes at the sound of Kaoru approaching him. She started. She had thought him to be asleep. She said so, asking to make sure she hadn't just woken him up.

"Not at all," He assured her, "I was listening to the sound of the wind, that I was. When I sit here peacefully like this, I feel that I can see many things. Things that I normally wouldn't notice when I use my eyes to see." Kaoru allowed a small frown to crease her features, despite Kenshin's best attempt to reassure her, as she placed his now sewed Gi over his bare chest.

"But are you going to be like this forever?" She asked as she smoothed her small hands down over the magenta material, "Will you ever see again?"

"In the very end, i must surpass him. Both of us must attack with Ama Kakeru Ryuu No Hirameki and i must defeat him then. There's no other path for me to take." Kenshin told her after a pause, knowing that she wouldn't want to hear it, but knowing that she deserved the truth. To defeat Shogo was the only way to regain his sight.

"However, Miss Kaoru," He continued before she could comment, "My feelings about this have become stronger since we crossed swords last night. If it were the case that Shogo Amakusa possessed a corrupt soul it would have been impossible for him to have used the Hiten Mitsurugi style to the extent that he did and with the control that he had. But regardless, I must do it. I must once again face Shogo Amakusa."

"'But... Kenshin. In your condition?" She asked him, worrying. Kenshin smiled. He knew that she would always worry about him even though she shouldn't, even though it was her that he would always worry about. He could imagine her worried frown an reached out to smooth it into a smile but his hand touched only air.

"Although I can't see you now, I can imagine the expression you have, that I most certainly can." He told her softly, hoping she would touch his hand. "And believe me when I say this, I am more concerned about the smile that has gone from your face than I am about the sight gone from my eyes." It was the truth, utterly and completely.

"Oh Kenshin!" She murmured happily, blushing and taking his worn hand in hers. He brought his other up to meet their joined hands and squeezed her small ones.

"Miss Kaoru?" He asked, as a form of permission. She inclined her head in a slight nod and, even though he couldn't see it, Kenshin could sense her consent. He lifted his right had a reached forward, caressing her left cheek with the palm of his hand. He blushed even more and leaned into his hand. He smiled cupping her chin and leaning forward until their foreheads touched.

"Oh!" Kaoru inhaled in surprise and Kenshin smiled at the noise. He brushed his fingers over her face, feeling her smile beneath.

"I can see you through my fingers, that I can." He told her, then he turned his head to the rest of the room. "But I cannot see all around me, that I cannot. Will you come sit by me, and tell me what you see? What I would see?" Kaoru nodded. Then, startling Kenshin, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and using him as leverage turned herself around and sat down between his legs, her back resting against his chest. He stiffened in shock but relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do I see Kaoru?" He asked, dropping the Miss for the first time, on account of the informal situation, and for the fact that he had always wished to be able to.

"Well, it is a small wooden hut, with some slats missing so the sunlight peeks in and cast lines on the floor. We couldn't find a bed so we set up this straw for you, but I suspect you can feel that. There is a small wooden table in the corner. That is where I sewed up your torn Gi." She searched for other things to tell him about. But the room was barren, and to be honest they were the most exciting things in the room. "We couldn't find your socks. Did you know that? We found your shoes in the water near where you fell, but somehow you lost your socks. But that's okay, cause I lost mine too." She carefully reached out with her foot and brushed her toes against the top of Kenshin's foot. She blushed as her courage faltered and she let her foot fall to the ground next to his, but not touching it.

"How did you lose you socks Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, brushing his foot against her's once more.

"I-I, well, when you fell off the cliff and into the water I ran down the side of the cliff as fast as I could to find you. I lost my shoes and then the rough path torn my socks to shreds."

"Are your feet scratched real badly?"

"Not too badly. Besides, my feet aren't important. You're injuries are more important. You have a few cuts that are well on their way to becoming scars." Kaoru turned around in his arms and raised her left hand to brush her pointer finger over an already healing scab. Kenshin placed his own hand over hers, holding it to his chest.

"Oh!" Kaoru gasped, looking up at Kenshin to find him staring down at her intensely with his blind eyes. He was blushing.

"Kaoru.." He murmured, once again dropping the "Miss" from its usual place it the front of her name. He slid the palm of his hand, roughened by years of fighting, along her arm and down her back to her waist where he gripped her tighter, pulling her tighter to him. "You do not need to worry about me, that you do not."

"But I do worry about you Kenshin. I care for you." He smiled.

"Then I guess we will just have to worry about each other then, because I care for you too, very much, that I do."

"Oh, Kenshin!" Kaoru blubbered burying her face into the corner formed by the base of his neck and his collar bone. He chuckled at her affection and also at his audacity. He had never dreamed that he would be brave enough to express his feeling for Kaoru after what happened to him in the past. Of, course he hadn't told her the full depths of his feeling for her, but they had all the time in the world for that. Suddenly Kenshin stiffened as he heard the sound of approaching foot steps.

"The others are returning, Kaoru." He informed her. "We should separate. They may get the wrong impression."

"I don't care. I like being here in your arms. I feel safe here. So, I plan on being her again, and often. The others will just have to get used to it." He chuckled lightly at his Kaoru's spirit and rested his head against her's.

"I suppose they will being making fun of us the next few days..."

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really. They have to find out eventually, that they most certainly do."

* * *

**Author's Note**: YAY! My first Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic! I watched the entire series in like 3 weeks. I LOVE it. I used to watch it when I was little and I am so glad I decided to get back into it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my version of how I thought episode 71 should have gone. Please review. I love you all!

Luv, scifigeek14


End file.
